demyxs sombodys story thing
by smexygaara
Summary: about dom AKA demyxs somebody and how he became a crazy hpyer nobady like demyx not noing if i should keep going


"me no own kingdom hearts or anyone in it"

this is the result of 3:00am + me = this ff (it starts of seroius but then i got lazy and i don't think i should go on with it)

about dom AKA demyxs somebody and how he became a crazy hpyer nobady like demyx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAY DON'T YOU **** SOMEBODY ELSE...." the song finally , dom walked off the now completely black stage, Totally ignoring the screaming fans in the backround. With his ocean blue guitar hanging low around his neck he walked pass all the fans that were waiting backstage. He throw his guitar into the backseat of his car (wich he managed to get to) then jumped into the front seat a begain to drive. Seconds into the drive home his phone begain to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the name on the front. The name was Zac, Dom rasied the phone to his ear and begain to talk.

"hi... it's dom speaking"

"OMFGYOUWERE****EN GREATTONIGHTYOUSHOULDHAVESEENTHELOOKONYOURFACELOLURULE...I"

"ok dude stop you are freaking me out, so is that all?"

"man dude you are soooooo low, i just wanted to tell you how much you ruled tonight"

"so that all well then goodbye"

*beep* dom toke the phone away from his ear and sighed.

"why do i keep living like this" dom thought sadley to himself. "my life sucks!" he begain to say (rather loudly) "i know that i can play the gutiar and sing but i can't keep doing this every night" "i just want to fade away" Buy this ponit in the drive he was pulling up his drive way. Once he got inside his house he looked around for his girlfriend. "wait" he said to himself "all her stuff is gone to". He soon reached the kichen were there was a note sitting on the counter. The note read:

"Hey listen i'm sick of this!, you aways get home after midnight then when i'm there the awser to all my questions is: meh!, well i'm sick of it so i'm sorry dom but i can't live this way anymore."

"it's over"

Those words hit dom like one thousand needles, each needle leaving a great big tear inside him. Dom droped the note and feel to the cold hard floor, his shoulders begain to shake, as he felt the warm tears run down his face. Without sophie he was nothing... nothing at all. He had been with sophie for ages. She was the one who found his voice, she.... she was all he had left. Without her it felt like he just wanted to die.

" thats it then" he managed to say under all the tears

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ****EN HAPPENS ANYMORE!!"

"I.. I.. DON'T.. even want my love or my feelings back!"

"or my heart, it will just get broken if i ever love again"

"i want to go, away from this life"

dom stood of the cold floor and begain to walk even though he could only see the darkness of his house in front of him.

"ahh shit" he said as he bumped into a wall. What was happening why was he so dizzy?. He got to the couch. He stood there for a moment, he could feel a large amount of lonleyness sweep over his body. Suddenley he cluched his chest and feel back onto the cold floor again. What was happening to him.

"AHHHHHH" he screamed as the pain in his chest got worse. The pain got so bad that now he was lieing on the floor. Then a huge splash swept over him, He was falling backwards. Was he drowing?, Doms breath was running out, and he knew it. Dom just sat there and staired right in front of him as endless thoughts passed through his mind. a blure of pinki red slowley came out of his chest, suddenley he felt cold emotionless, Then he realised what it was, it was his heart. he watched as it floted upwards. " blup" he had run out of air, this was it, Dom slowley closed his eyes and wounded what would happen to him next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey look over here zexion!"

"what is it axel?"

"come and you will see"

"omg another guy, and what is that in his hand?"

"who are you!!"

"ahh!! zexion he talks"

Once again the guy on the floor spoke "who are you people?"

"open your eye dummy and find out"

he slowley opened his eyes to find a shoet ice-blue haired man, and a tall spikey red haired man standing right in front of him. In shock the man on the floor slowly moved suddenley realised that he was carryin a blue insturment in his hand. He lent back to feel a wetness where his hand was, he truned around to find he was at the beach. The slince broke by the red haired man

"hi there i'm alex that's A-X-E-L got it meorised?"

"and i'm zexion it's a pleasure to meet you"

"and may i ask what your name is"

"m-y name"

"yeah you know, what people call you stupid" axel said rather rudley

"ahhh the names demyx" (that the only thing he could rember)

"axel shut up!! he dosn't rember much so leave him alone!!"

"fine, so what's that thing in you hand called hmm?"

"it's ahhh" demyx also knew it was called a sitar

"it's a sitar"

"oh shnap look at the time, Axel help demyx up and lets get him to Xemnas"

"ok little one up we go" axel bent down to give demyx a hand

"i don't want to.. i don't even know where i am, or if i can even trust you!!"

"come little dude me and zexion here are just like you"

"i don't want to!!!"

"fine then you leave me with no choice" Axel grabbed demyx and put him over his sholder and begain to walk. As they walked zexion explained everything about nobodys and what they are. And the epicness begins as they enter the giant white castle.


End file.
